Bard Conjure Quest
Bard's Conjure Quest: This is probably the most extensive quest on ROH but with sparse clues. . Here's the Scoops hold on to your Chairs. The Starting of the Quest The quest starts at Bard's College in the town of Sigil. Daedalus the Loremaster is looking for his old Friend Melisana. After few conversations, you find out that she is missing, and you will be send on the quest to locate her. You will be told to head to Drakken to find a old merchant. Once you arrived in Drakken, and found Kaitez the Merchant. If you ask him about Melisana, he doesn't seem to care, what a bastard! Kaitez wanted a sculpture and directed you to George Orange the black smith in Breakwater. Off you go again, traveling across the world of Derlith. Arriving at George Orange, he is having issues with his hammer. His jeweled hammer is broken, and send to his friend Daiteri on Tah'biti for repair. Talk about a inferior smithing, definitely should not find him to repair stuff, could not even fix his own hammer.(His Excuse was Do not have supplies to repair it.... BS) You brought your next flight ticket to the sunny island of A'honi. Ah... the sandy beachs... beautiful babes... you then remind yourself again, you are on a mission not on vacation. So you head straight to the Smith Daiteri. When you asked him few times, he doesn't seen to respond (ahem... someone please fix the conversation line)... but if you ask him about "ore", you will start to getting clues. He tells a tale of a special ore from the Firedrake Mountains where you can find Alithium Ore. (Remember Alithium with 'i', not Alanthium with the a, easily confused these two). Short stay on the sunny island it is, so you took the next red eye fight out to the Firedrake Mountains. You walking on the treacherous mountain pass... Beware of the Flesh-Eating Goats, they may chew your pants off... You searched and found a Hidden Kobold Hut, Nartig the Kobold Outcast. He wanted a Dwarven Skull... and you get clue that Orcs, Goblins, and Kobolds all hates the Dwarves. You go to the extend to talk to all the Goblin that's in the MUD, even the Goblin Hookers in the red light district of old Woodville. The boss in the back room Dercal Lacebottom wants a ring, a blood red ring to make her look pretty and sexy... Of course you would want to help her, but you have no idea what she's talking about... yet. You finally give up, and moved on. (remember this part, because it is part of the quest) (This was one of the hardest part, because there is a break in this quest, you may think to kill Orcs, Goblins and Kobolds.... Kobold King, Goblin Queen, Orc Wizard, hoping that they would drop... but... actually no) Remember there's a spot in HP that has a Goblin's Ass Sign? Yup, there you will find the next clue... (Gobins and Gobin's Ass Sign.. you never thought it was associated right.. right...? they are! They will lead you to find and obtain the Dwarven Skull. You have to talk to Harvey the Drunken Wizard extensively to get clues out of him. Story of him and his Ex Girl Friend... "that BITCH".... She stole the Demon Skull from him. A Cocktail Waittress Druid.... mmmm.... You will find a Druid Tavern outside of druid woods on the Overland... don't be stupid like me went through the whole druid woods and town. Here is the tricky part, You don't KILL it... Even if you slain 100 of them, you still wont get the demon skull. You instead Talk to her, druidess. She will tell you that she's the Ex-Girlfriend of Harvey. She wants a herb to spice up her Ale, and Sindra has it. mmm... Beer.... You are on the next mission to Bergen, found Sindra... Sindra wants crab legs for her soup that she's been brewing. Crab legs??!?!?!?! You remember that you saw them somewhere long ago... Yes, its on the Beach of the HP. Green Crab leg!! yes.. You always thought it was a hold item or a weapon, its actually a part of a very important quest... You kill the Green Crab and got a leg... You trade everything back into the order of the quest that led you here. But... Where is Melisana???? She.... is kidnapped and locked in a cage by Swamp Demons in the Hellbog. You will find the cave key off the Demons, and able to go in to trade that book from Kaitz Merchant to her for a Note. That note, you will be able to bring back to Daedalus the Loremaster for your Beloved Conjure spell.. In Short Kill A Green Crab and get a Green Crab leg -> Trade Leg to Sindra for herb -> Trade Herb to Druidess for Demon Skull -> Trade Demon Skull to Harvey for Bloodstone Ring -> Trade Bloodstone Ring to Dercal for Dwarven Skull -> Trade Dwarven Skull to Nartig for Alithium Ore -> Trade Alithium Ore to Daitari for Jeweled Hammer -> Trade Hammer to George Orange for Sculpture -> Trade Sculpture to Kaitz for Book -> Trade book to Melisana for Note -> Trade Note to Daedalus for Spell Special Thanks Special Thanks to Ocelot for the Divine intervention.. :) Special Thanks for Mithas for showing where the Cave is, etc.. :) -Taylor Swift